


Insomniac

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Paranoia, Sad boi, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Falling asleep is hard.Especially if you don't think you're alone in the room.
Kudos: 20





	Insomniac

Mark stared at the bedroom ceiling, curling his fingers in the soft sheets on his bed.

It was far past midnight, and he really, really needed to sleep.

But it was so much harder to do now that the other side of his bed was empty.

His eyes traced the edge of his furniture that could just barely be seen in the dark. Some of the outlines where obvious. Some of them were harder to make out at night.

Mark shifted further under his blankets.

He knew no one else was in there with him, but the shadowy shapes in his room only fueled his irrational fear.

Mark reached an arm out to one of the pillows and brought it closer to himself, hugging it.

God, he felt like a child.

He shouldn’t be scared of the dark, he was an adult.

Still, Mark couldn’t help but feel afraid in his room. It felt like numerous eyes were watching him. Like he was something on display.

More dread crept into Mark’s stomach. He could already tell it would be another sleepless night.

Maybe Benjamin would be willing to make the coffee a bit stronger the next morning.


End file.
